Stupid Cupid
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Cupid bodoh hanya memanah. Tidak tahu cinta dan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Kau menyebutku cupid bodoh, tapi aku tahu cinta. Akulah si cupid egois, yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Cupid yang bodoh. / Flashfic / Cupid!Kiba / KibaIno!


Konsentrasi.

Aku harus konsentrasi pada target panahanku. Dari atas pohon, aku dapat melihat pasienku sedang berbicara dengan targetku.

Pasienku memberi kode agar aku segera memanah targetku. Pasien yang tidak sabaran. Aku butuh waktu yang tepat.

Tapi pasienku sangat memaksa. Ya, mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Aku pun mulai menarik panahku. Berkonsentrasi memanah hati targetku.

Aku pun melepas panahku setelah merasa pas. Aku dapat melihat pasienku memejamkan mata sambil berdoa diam-diam.

Panahku melesat dengan cepat.

Dan,

_Jleb._

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Senyumku mengembang lebar.

Pasienku memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku dapat merasakan aura marahnya. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi.

"Cupid bodoh!"

Panahku meleset lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Stupid Cupid**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Inspired by Red Velvet's song, Stupid Cupid_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Akulah si cupid egois, yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Cupid yang bodoh,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Memanah adalah keahlihanku.

Terlahir menjadi cupid membuatku ahli dalam memanah, terutama memanah hati manusia. Cupid tampan dan seksi dengan gigi taring yang malah terlihat seperti _vampire_. _Tattoo_ taring berwarna merah yang ada di kedua pipi menjadi _trade-mark_ milliku. Cupid unik yang dapat menirukan suara anjing dan memiliki penciuman yang tajam.

Ya. Inilah aku, Inuzuka Kiba.

Cupid yang bersekolah di _Cupid School_, sekolah cupid ternama. Memiliki panah berwarna cokelat keemasan dengan kecepatan memanah yang sangat cepat, membuat cupid yang lain iri. Cupid yang selalu sukses dalam setiap ujian.

Yeah. Banyak cupid yang menyebutku si cupid yang jenius.

Dan si cupid yang jenius ini sedang menjalankan ujian terakhirnya. Tugas kelulusannya sebagai cupid yang handal. Turun ke bumi dan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang haus akan cinta dari lelaki yang disukainya. Perempuan yang selalu memaksaku untuk memanah hati lelaki yang disukainya.

Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Cantik dan seksi. Itulah kesan pertamaku saat bertemu dengannya. Mata birunya yang menenangkan itu membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari matanya. Perempuan dengan aroma tubuh seharum bunga.

Dia sangat cerewet. Terkadang omongannya sangat tajam. Selalu memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi, ia sangat baik. Ia cerewet karena peduli. Walau pemaksa, ia sering memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang baik untukku. Omongannya yang tajam itu semata-mata untuk menyadarkan diriku yang sombong ini.

Kalau seperti itu, kecantikkannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Tapi,

Hanya dirinya yang selalu menyebutku cupid yang bodoh.

Dan aku sependapat dengannya.

Tugasku adalah membantu manusia yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Takdir mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah manusia yang menjadi penentu kelulusanku. Sungguh tugas yang sangat mudah, itu yang selalu kuucapkan.

Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Tugas ini sangat rumit.

Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Itu sebabnya aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku.

Itu sebabnya panahku selalu meleset.

Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku.

Tapi dia menyukai orang lain.

Lelaki berkulit pucat berambut eboni yang sering dipanggil Sai olehnya. Walau benci mengakui ini, dia memang lebih tampan dan lebih baik dariku. Ketua klub panahan di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku membuat Ino menyukaiku. Aku dapat memanah hatinya untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Dan kami akan saling menyukai.

_Tapi, ketua klub panahan itu sudah terlebih dahulu memanah hatinya._

Aku, si cupid jenius yang ahli memanah, kalah dengan ketua klub panahan, manusia yang juga ahli memanah.

"Cupid bodoh!" suaranya menyadarkanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas. Menatap Ino yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kau serius?!"

_Aku selalu serius._

"Berhenti bermain-main dan bantu aku!"

_Sulit, Ino._

"Apa kau tidak mau lulus? Kalau lulus, kau juga senang kan?!"

_Tapi tidak untuk perasaanku._

"Kau tidak tau cinta,"

_Aku sangat tau cinta._

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku,"

_Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku._

Mataku membelalak, melihat Ino yang menangis. Aku berdiri dan mendekati Ino untuk menghapus air matanya. Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku hampir berbisik. Aku mengelus pipi kirinya dengan lembut. Menatap mata birunya dengan lembut.

Ino memegang tangan kananku yang menempel di pipinya. "Tolong. Aku juga ingin punya kisah cinta yang manis. Aku ingin bersama dengannya," ucap Ino dengan memohon.

Aku menarik tanganku dari pipinya, membuatnya refleks menarik tangannya yang memegang tanganku. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari matanya. Mataku berpindah pada ketua klub panahan yang sedang menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hari ini aku ada kencan dengannya. Tolong bantu aku," Ucapan Ino membuat hati terasa sakit.

Sakit. Tapi aku harus membantunya.

"Pergilah," aku memberi isyarat pada Ino agar segera menemui ketua klub panahan itu. Aku mengeluarkan panahku. Memposisikan diriku yang akan memanah hati lelaki itu.

"Buat mata kalian saling bertemu," ucapku lagi lalu menatapnya sambil memberikan senyumanku.

Ino tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih, Kiba!" ucapnya dengan senang. Segera Ino menghampiri Sai.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak memanggilku cupid bodoh._

_Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berharap._

Aku berkonsentrasi. Setelah melihat Ino sampai, aku menarik panahku. Ino melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, aku berkonsentrasi agar panahku mengenaik hatinya.

Aku ingin melepas panahku, tapi perasaan egoisku muncul.

Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bersama orang lain.

Tapi, aku lebih tidak bisa membuatnya terluka.

Maka aku melepas panahku. Tersenyum pahit melihat panahku yang melesat dengan cepat.

_Jleb._

"Aku menyukaimu Ino,"

_Aku menyukaimu, Ino._

Mengucapkan perasaanku bersamaan dengan lelaki itu.

Panahku tepat sasaran.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Aku dapat mendengarnya saat ia mengatakan kalau ia juga suka pada lelaki itu. Dia bahagia.

Aku juga bahagia.

Tugasku sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memanah panah kebencian pada lelaki itu.

Tidak, aku hanya bercanda.

Sayap cupidku membuka lebar. Setelah melihat Ino yang pergi dengan Sai, aku mengepakkan sayapku. Terbang menuju langit biru. Terbang setinggi yang aku bisa.

Akhirnya, aku bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan.

Dan air mataku menetes.

Entah itu air mata bahagia atau patah hati.

Haha. Bahkan aku sudah menjadi cupid yang lemah.

Benar-benar payah.

Tapi,

Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu padaku selama ini, Ino.

Maafkan aku.

_Akulah si cupid egois, yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu._

_Cupid yang bodoh._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Author's Note:

Alohaaaaaa, minna-san! XD

Setelah mendengar lagu **Red Velvet** yang berjudul **Stupid Cupid** yang enak banget untuk didengerin, aku pun mencari lirik _translate_nya. Dan lagu ini menginspirasikan diriku untuk membuat cerita itu.

Tapi, kayaknya jadi termasuk songfic ya? Tapi kayaknya engga kok! #labil

Singkatnya begini. Lagu Red Velvet – Stupid Cupid adalah sudut pandang Ino. Sedangkan fanfik ini adalah sudut pandang Kiba. Tentunya sudut pandang Kiba ini hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

Jadi, entah fanfik ini termasuk songfic atau bukan. Aku bingung. Tapi aku ingin menulis cerita ini, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfik Stupid Cupid ini. Jangan lupa untuk mendengarkan lagunya juga, ya! Tapi bahasanya korea sih, hehe. #plak

**Thanks For Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
